


I love you, my king

by aecs_klaine



Series: love above all things [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Husbands, Love, M/M, Middle Age, One Shot, Regret, Royalty, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: They couldn't be more in love with each other now, but things weren't always like this.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: love above all things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I love you, my king

The both of them were sitting under the shadow of a tree. Kurt had his back resting in the tree, while Blaine had his own resting Kurt’s chest and with his husbands’ arms wrapped around him. They were happily waiting for the sun to set, just listening to their breathings, the sound of the wind and the birds chirping. It had been a stressing week and they were just enjoying the calm of the moment.

“Honey?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“You know I love you right?”

“Yes, of course, and I love you too, why do you ask? Is something bothering you?” Blaine questioned concerned. He moved his head so that he could take a better look at Kurt.

“Yes and no, it’s just that, ahhhh, never mind, I’m just being silly”

“Hey, you are not being silly, if something is in your mind you can tell me, you know I won’t judge you” Blaine said. He turned completely so that they were now face to face and he cupped his husband’s cheek, stroking his face with his thumb lovingly.

“It’s just that this week we have barely talked to each other with all the job that we had to do in the castle, and I don’t want you to think that I don’t love you. You have always been amazing, and I feel like I don’t show you that I love you enough.” Kurt said, blinking back tears.

“Don’t worry, I know that you love me” He said kissing Kurt softly in the lips. “Does this have anything to do with how we started our marriage?”

“How do you always know what I’m thinking?” Kurt laughed softly. “Yes, I guess I feel like I have to make it up to you after how I treated you at the beginning. I had always wanted to marry someone I loved and when my father told me that I had to marry you to unite our kingdoms, when I didn’t even know you, I was pissed. I hated you and I was a bitch to you and treated you unfairly when you always were kind and lovely with me, so I’m sorry. I know that I said this to you like a thousand times, but I feel like it is never enough.” Kurt said looking at the distance.

“Okay, first, you don’t need to be sorry for anything. That first months were tough for both of us and we dealt with it differently, but when you started trusting me and showing the real you, I fell head over hills in love with you. You are the most amazing man in the world, and everyone loves you, not just me, also everyone in our kingdom, they look up to you. Second, I love when you are bitchy” Blaine laughed and at the glare that Kurt sent him he continued. “Well, at least when you are not bitchy with me, then you are scary.” And now it was Kurt who started laughing, which only made Blaine to start laughing too. When they stopped, Blaine continued. “And finally, we have come a long way till here and both of us have grown up and learned how to treat and love the other. No matter what happens, I’ll always be there for you, and I know that you feel the same, so don’t worry because I will love you until my dying day”

“I love you so much, I wanted to marry someone that I loved, but I ended loving the man I married. There are a lot of things awaiting us in our future and I know that there is no one in this world I would rather spend my life with than you. I’m sorry, I just want you to know that I won’t get back to be the bitch I was when we married.” Kurt said leaning so he could kiss Blaine on the lips, trying to show him all the love he had for the man in front of him, a love that words could never describe.

“You know, when you think about it, we should thank our parents for arranging our marriage, I think we never did”

“You are right, but what could we do? I mean, what could you do for someone that has been king or queen and has it all?” Kurt asked.

“Maybe we could organize a ball in their honor” Blaine said. “And by that, I mean you could organize a ball in their honor, because you know I’m completely useless with decorations and parties and all that” Blaine said with a soft smile.

Kurt laughed at his husband and agreed with the idea “Okay, but I will need your help”. It was getting late so they decided to go to their chamber of the castle to rest, it would be a busy day if they wanted to prepare everything with time.

“I love you, my king” Blaine said, kissing him in the cheek.

“I love you too, my king” Kurt replied.

They lied in their bed, with Blaine’s head in Kurt’s chest, his arm around the taller man and their legs intertwined.

In the future, things won’t be easy, but they will always have each other, and their love will help them face their demons and problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Life can be difficult sometimes, but with love, anything is possible. Love is something that some people take for granted and you don't know how much you need it until something bad happens and you realize that you have people there that will help you and that will be by your side. Love is something that everyone should have and give and I hope you all feel loved and that you make people around you feel loved.
> 
> I love each and everyone of you and I wish all of you the best.


End file.
